Left 4 Hedgehog
by DarkSupaShadow
Summary: 4 survivors. Hordes and hordes of zombies. M 4 blood, and cussin. Slight ShadAmy CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**2 WEEKS AFTER THE FIRST INFECTION.......**

It was a dark and storming night in the city of Station Square. Many dead bodies lied on the ground in an ally. One thing that stuck out was a large hand with 4 fingers and no thumb. Flashlights shined through the ally quietly. "Hold up." A voice rang through the night. That voice belonged to a crocidile who was about 50. He was wearing US vetran clothes from Vietnam. He carried a automatic rifle. Along with him was a black hedgehog with red highlights. His arms were covered with tatoos. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a black vest. He carried a shot gun. "Never seen anything like this before." The crocidle said looking at some type of slime. He picked it up and let it run through his fingers. The crocidile's name was Vector. "Jesus." The black hedgehog said. His name was Shadow. "Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over your self." Vector looked at Shadow and stood up. "They're changing." Vector said rubbing the goo all over Shadow's jacket. "Aagh!!! DAMMIT, Vector!!! Aww, it stinks!" Shadow screamed. Next to him, an orange hedgehog named Twik stood next to him. He was wearing a white dress shirt, some dress pants, and a red tie. He held an Uzi. Twik just laughed. Also there was a pink hedgehog holding two pistols. She was wearing skinny jeans, a pink hoodie, and wore Vans. Her name was Amy. Suddenly in a door next to the survivors, they heard muffled sobs. "Someone's still alive." Amy said, quite concerned. Vector went with Amy, and Twik and Shadow stood outside. Vector slowly opend the door. The sobs were loud. Amy turned on the flashlights on her weapons. "Hello?" Amy called out into the darkness. The sobs were still heard. "Hello?" Amy called again, this time a little louder. "It's gonna be okay." Amy called out. "We're gonna-" Lightning flashed, and they saw a crying zombie. They called her the "Witch".She was a pale gray bat. "LIGHTS OFF." Bill yelled. The Witch was startled by lights, close movement to her, or being shot at. Twik stood outside and then heared something. Zombies were running at him and Shadow. The horde was back. "Oh, shit." Twik said. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!" Twik screamed again. "SHIT!" Shadow screamed. Twik ran into where Vector and Amy was. "They're coming!" Twik yelled. His light shone on the Witch. The bat's eyes turned red and she screamed. She ran at them with her long, razor-sharp nails. "WHATTHE-" Twik began to yell, but was interuppted by Amy. "RUN LIKE HELL!!!" She screamed. The gray bat stood up and ran at them, her long nails gleaming in the night. Twik slammed the door right before the Witch got out. Suddenly, a dent smashed on the door. Then the Witch's hand smashed through the door. Twik screamed and began shooting her arm as more zombies ran at the survivors. "WHY WON'T SHE DIE!!!!" Twik screamed over the loud fire of the guns. A strange screech rang over the Witch. Nearby on a ledge, a zombie fox was looking at Vector. Then he launched something out of his mouth. It was his tounge, and it grabbed Vector. "HELP!!!" Vector yelled. "I gotcha!" Shadow called, shooting at the fox. The fox died, unleahing green smoke from his dead body. Shadow coughed like crazy while helping Vector up. More zombies came to the two. Before Vector could even think, Shadow had already killed two zombies. "Merry Christmas." Shadow said. The horde wasn't dying down. The came by the hundreds. Amy knew she needed to do this. She took a pipe bomb out of her pocket and lit it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!!" Amy screamed, throwing the pipe bomb. As like a moth to a flame, all the zombies went to the bomb. They began to claw at it, screeching as they did. The bomb exploded with a _bang! _and blasted some zombies to bits. Twik looked around, after killing the Witch, and heard a helicopter. It was flying around the abandoned city. "HEEEEEEYYYY!!!!! WE'RE NOT INFECTED!!!" The deep orange hedgehog called to the copter. "WE'RE NOT INFECTED!!! _DOWN HERE!!!!!_" He kept yelling but the copter flew away. "Dammit!" Twik cursed to his self. But little did he know, a hedgehog wearing a black hoodie was going throught the darkness. He stared at Twik for a moment and pounced, screaming as he did. Twik turned around, and it hit him. Twik was screaming as the zombie was on top of him ripping and clawing at him. Amy saw what was going on and ran to him. She began firing at the hedgehog, and shoved the dark creature off of Twik. Amy began to shoot the zombie. Twik saw her struggling and began to fire at the zombie. The zombie finally died and fell on a car. Then the car alarms went off. Vector and Shadow steped out with them. "Shit." Vector said. "This is gonna get bad." Then millions of the horde came, behind them, where a fence was, the zombies were climbing over it. Then, a Hulk- like scream rang out, and a vehicle flew in the air, smaking against zombies, and smashing through the fence. There, was a huge zombie, huge bulging mussels and dangerous strength came running twords them."Run or shoot." Twik said backing up. The others were frozen. "Run or shoot!?" Twik yelled at them. "BOTH!" Vector yelled,and they took off. They all ran away from the large Hulk- like creatur and dashed through an ally. They saw a ladder getting to the roof. "Get to the roof!!" Shadow yelled. Amy jumped on the ladder and made her way to the first level. Twik made his way to the roof. Shadow stayed at the bottom. "GO,GO,GO!!" Shadow yelled. The crocidle began to fire at the creature thing but nearly got punched. He began to ran to the ladder and saw blood splatter in front of him. He looked up and it was Amy. "GO!!! I'll hold em' up!" She yelled at the crocidle. Shadow was having situations of his own. He got to the roof but his leg has awfully hurt. The large zombie creature began to jump to the roof. Amy screamed and ran to get on the roof. She jumped as it collapesed and the large zombie fell. As she fell, she screamed, "SHADOW!" Shadow leaned far forward and grabbed Amy. He hoisted her up. She looked at him. He began to slowly blush. "We made it." Twik said happily. "I-I can't belive we made it!" "Son we just crossed the street." Vector said, lighting a ciggarette. "Let's not throw a party, till we're outta the city." Vector added. As he stood up on top of the S.O.S aprtment surronded by hordes of zombies.......

**Left 4 Hedgehog**


	2. Left 4 Hedgehog Explanation

**Left 4 Hedgehog explanation.**

**Survivors**

**Shadow:** A black hedgehog with red eyes and crimson highlights. On his arms, he has sleeves. You know, those tatoos. He wears a white T**-**shirt with a black vest. He's just about 20. Favorite weapon: Shotgun

**Amy:** Is pink hedgehog. She wears a pink hoodie with skinny jeans. She's about 18. She wears black Vans. She prefers the Hunting Rifle. And has a small crush on Shadow.

**Twik:** Twik is a deep orange hedgehog with yellow eyes. He has green tips at the end of his quills. His best friend was, Sonic The Hedgehog, but then the virus showed up. He wears a white dress shirt with a red tie and dress pants. Age:37 Weapon: Mini Uzi

**Vector:** Oldest guy in the group, at about 50. He's a veteran from Vietnam. He's a green crocidle, and wears his old Vietnam clothes. Weapon: Assault Rifle

**Infected**

**The Horde:** These are the common infected. The're fast, sensiteve to loud noises, and can attack in many ways. Stay AWAY from the cars.

**The Witch: **NEVER piss this chick off! She's a light gray bat, wearin torn up clothes, revealing her stomach. They only like to be left alone for a good cry. She hates flash lights, and loud noises, but she hates, more than anything, is getting shot at. She has long, razor sharp claws used for killing her victims.

**The Smoker: **When he was alive, the smoker lived off of ciggarettes. But when the infection came, he was known for his wheezing. He trails green smoke. But his attack is a tounge snare. He has a toung more than 50 feet long and uses it to grab his victims. He's a black fox with a white T-shirt, a green vest, and pants.

**The Boomer: **The Boomer by far, is the most disgusting zombie. He's a fat, slow zombie with bubbles of fat on him, and makes retched puking noises. His attack is puking on the survivors with to side effects. It blinds his victims, and attracts the horde. He is a armidillo, (ring a bell?) wears a small shirt, pants, and socks.

**The Hunter: **The Hunter is a hooded black hedgehog, to blend in the shadows. He wears a black hoodie and dress pants. He has duct tape on his arms and legs. He has razor sharp claws to rip up his victims. He pounces on them, while screeching a loud howl.

**The Tank: **The Tank is the largest and most strongest infected you can find. He's a freakeshly buff zombie who pummels his victims to death. He's a tan chomeleon and only wears pants. Think of him as a tan Hulk.

**The story will begin in the next chapter. REVEIW!!!!!**


	3. BEING DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys. **

**I don't know about continuing Left 4 Hedgehog or Project Hedgehog.**

** The reason why is that this one dude claimed i ripped on [PROTOTYPE] and called me a lazy b*tch. **

**So i will be discontinuing Project Hedgehog and Left 4 Hedgehog. **

**If there's anything you can tell me that this is wrong review now. **

**Goodbye**


End file.
